


Célébrer cette victoire

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [253]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: And Kalle you bitch don't even try to touch or humiliate him again, Bayern i will kill you, Champions League, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, If Bayern had won :(, Let my boy Niko be happy one Day, M/M, it's self indulgent
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 06:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20271631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Niko n'a pas vraiment l'habitude de ce genre de victoire.





	Célébrer cette victoire

**Author's Note:**

> Mon otp que j'adore mais que j'écris pas dessus parce que personne n'aime mes bébés :(

Célébrer cette victoire

  
Niko rit doucement quand Hasan lui pinça les joues, la pluie tombait à répétition sur eux et les joueurs qui s'amusaient à glisser sur la pelouse en riant ou en se filmant. La médaille autour de son cou bougeait au rythme de ses mouvements et la coupe passait de main en main sans peur. C'était la première fois qu'il pouvait la toucher. Du coin de l'œil, Niko pouvait voir Rob taper dans les mains de Bastian, il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Schweinsteiger s'était invité mais il était ravi de voir le jeune.

  
''Bravo Niko, tu as réussi !'' Hasan s'exclama en ne lâchant pas ses joues pour autant

''Merchi Hasan, mais che n'ai rien fait, ch'est les joueurs qui ont fait leur job à merveille.''

''Nah, ne soit pas modeste ce soir, tu as été le meilleur et tu le sais ! Tu as montré au monde entier qu'on pouvait avoir confiance en toi !'' Hasan lâcha ses joues pour lui tapoter l'épaule

''Brazzo... Merci d'avoir été là pour moi...'' Niko ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, des larmes étaient apparues dans ses yeux et une puissante envie de pleurer l'avait pris

''Oh Niko... Allez, viens dans mes bras mon champion.'' Hasan lui dit gentiment en lui ouvrant ses bras, Niko s'engouffra dedans en essayant de cacher sa soudaine tristesse dans le cou de Brazzo

''Désolé Hasan...''

''Bah, c'est l'émotion ! Et puis, ce n'est pas la première fois que je te vois pleurer, ce n'est pas grave, tu as le droit de faire ce que tu veux, on est au Bayern après tout.''

''Ouais... Comment on célèbre ce genre de victoire ?''

''En 2001, on buvait. Aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas, mais je pense qu'on peut profiter de la soirée avec les jeunes.'' Niko lui sourit doucement, il avait raison, il devait profiter de cette belle victoire.

  
Fin


End file.
